1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather seals, and more particularly, to a weather seal for a roll up type garage door.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, conventional garage door seals being made are combination door stops and seals. Most of these seals have a rigid base with a flexible sealing lip. The sealing lip generally protrudes from the base at an angle. One problem with the rigid base seal is that it must be sold in cut lengths. This makes the rigid base seal costly. Also, the rigid base seal cannot be rolled up into a coil, which makes it cumbersome to package and transport.
Another type of garage door seal is a coilable seal. The problem with the coilable seal is that the sealing lip must be in the same plane as the base for proper coiling. This decreases the effectiveness of the sealing aspect because the sealing lip must be at an angle when installed to be effective.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a sealing lip that can be coiled and yet, when installed, be at an angle to effect proper sealing.